User talk:Greeny1
*Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Samdo994 (Talk) 19:33, 27 July 2010 |} Edits Please don't advertise any sites other than the friends of Brickipedia and wikipedia. Oh, and you don't have to add the Category:Ninja and Category:Skeleton to articles, since we have the Category:NINJAGO, which includes those. :) 16:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) And another thing: I have noticed you created two new userboxes in the mainspace. I have deleted them, since they have to go through a procedere to be allowed in the mainspace (to nominate userboxes, see Brickipedia:Userbox Proposals). If your nomination don't gets through, you can still make an extra page for it, but add a User:Greeny1/ before the pagename (example: User:Greeny1/User pq). That way a subject is in "your" mainspace and you can use it without any restrictions. 16:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I have created User:Greeny1/User pq and User:Greeny1/User ninjago. It has the same piece of code, and you can use it with and . If you want to have it official you can suggest it at BP:UP, the community will decide if it is accepted (what I think since we haven't got a Ninjago and Pharaoh's quest userbox yet). :) 16:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, no problem. If you don't want User:Greeny1/User pq and User:Greeny1/User ninjago anymore, you can ask an admin to delete it or add the Template:Delete to it and add your reason. 12:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Categories 22:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC)}} LEGO Lord My Talk 19:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to my blog Improving Brickipedia 22:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC)}} 21:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC)}} Userboxes I moved your page to User:Greeny1/User alphaTeam. Please don't add a "Template:" before the page, since it would be put into the mainspace. Just add a "Uyser:Greeny1/" before the page and everything's okay. :) 14:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Same done here: * User:Greeny1/pq * User:Greeny1/ninjago. If you want to put it on your page, just add , and . 15:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, maybe you didn't understand me: ::If you add the line "Template:" to a userbox, it is put into the mainspace. If it is unapproved, it shouldn't be in the mainspace, so without the "Template:". You can still have it, if you put a "User:Greeny1/" in front of the name, so it looks like this: "User:Greeny1/pq" and not "Template:User Greeny1/pq". That way it is put in your User space, that is accepted. :) 15:04, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, yes, sorry, you're right. Okay, you can use , and to put it on your page, since it is already there, nevermind. Just remember that you can create anything you like, but put a "User:Greeny1/" before it. :D 15:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) * You needed a colon between "user" and "Greeny1" (I've added it in, hope you don't mind). But don't blame it on Samdo- you were the one breaking the rules by having user content in the mainspace in the first place, not him. 22:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) 01:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC)}} * Please stop creating the category "Brickipedians who hopes that Alpha Team LEGO will be re-introducted". All user categories must go through BP:UP along with an appropriate usebox. Creating this category again without going through the correct procedure will result in a block. 01:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I have given you patroller rights. keep up the good edits. Also please do not upoad watermarked images. Cheers ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Plagarism... Hi, I have noticed that you have copied some HTML Code of my Userpage to use for your own. May I say that I don't appreciate users copying code from my Userpage to use for their own. I'm not asking you to remove it, but I am asking you to ask for permission first in the future by leaving a message on my Talk Page. Thanks, kind regards. 12:08, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Some Ninjago stuff Hey, here's some ninjago stuff (game, books, watches). http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Gatanui/NINJAGO/ninjagonews2.jpg ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 17:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hey. Im currently doing articles for that Ninjago stuff linked above, but I can't tell which skeleton is on the watch? Is it Bonezai? (If you could help it would be appreciated) ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 15:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Minifigures included We have voted to list double minifigures in the Minifigure Gallery seperate, so rather have two minifigures listed there which are the same, than show one image and write (2x), just like Brickset does. :) 15:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Youtube video The video you uploaded contained watermarked images and has been deleted. Please do not upload again. ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 16:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Congrats I like the badges, but I'm not editing for them. I make sure to edit every day, so I suppose that I'll get the badge. 13:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Chopov Look at the video "Ouch! My hand!" on the Ninjago website, you'll find in the section with Jays videos. When your watching it; look closely at the two skeletons Jay knocks down at the beginning of the video. After looking at it closely, you may want to ad a new character on the character list on the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu page. I could tell you saw the video by looking at the page, thanks. Smile! Warning 23:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC)}} Minifigures included Every Minifigure and Microfigure should have it's own image in the MinifigureGallery template, instead of writing "(x5)" (as an example) behind it, that was the result of a previous vote. :) 11:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Source? 16:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC)}} how do you so much about lightning dragon battle show me your picture :Sorry, that message right above was not from me, but from . 18:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) You should be an admin, you would be good at it. Bub -- The Way of Life 16:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Well you have vandalism notices on your page, why did you add categories against Brickipedia? Bub -- The Way of Life 16:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: U won't control me! I do not need to be on such rankings! For I am the Imperatore, I am watching over you all and if you won't cooporate with me then you shall meet your defeat! 15:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) 2521 Can we have a source for the minifigure in 2521 Lightning Dragon Battle? Thanks - cjc 16:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :If there is no source, I'll remove it (again). Don't look back in anger - cjc 20:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I have added Classic Star Wars characters to the sign ups if you are interisted. GGD 04:38, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter